Punishment, Reparations, and the Key to Forgiving
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. Olivia loses control one night while punishing Casey. Casey is left nursing her wounds, physically and emotionally. Now Olivia must win her back at ANY COST. Can she win Casey's love again before it's too late? Co-written with CaseyBensonNovak Warning: spanking of adults and sexual content. Don't Like, Don't read. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

_Author's note: Starting now, I will be balancing three stories: Stay With Me, Second Chances, and now this one. I am writing this with my co-author being Ariel019. Disclaimer: Rated M for strong sexual content, language, and themes. Read, review, and enjoy. =)_

_To my regular readers: This story is a bit different than my usual writing, but not drastically. It's just a matter of later themes that I usually don't include. But I am all for trying new things :)_

When working with the Special Victims Unit, a true, uninterrupted weekend was a unicorn. In that respect, it did not exist. This was a glaring fact that Casey had resigned herself to accepting in her ten years with the unit. Regardless of the lack of true down time, however, Casey still felt her hopes rise as she locked her office at 5:14 on Friday afternoon. It was supposed to be a romantic weekend with Olivia, which was a rare occasion in their relationship. Their one year partnership, thanks to their jobs, had essentially consisted of quickie sex that frequently turned rough, and then Olivia would get called away and they wouldn't see each other until the following night, at which point they would repeat the cycle. Very seldom did they have enough time to truly enjoy each other, and post coital bliss was a myth for them.

But Casey hoped tonight would be different. It was exactly why she was so grateful that it only took her a half hour to get home. Olivia was supposed to be there by eight, and Casey needed every last minute to prepare her surprise.

Unlocking her front door, Casey nearly ran into her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed her favorite notepad from the wall next to the phone and retrieved a pen from her purse. It was time to begin the treasure hunt she had planned for Olivia. The series of notes would culminate in the ultimate seduction. Smiling to herself, Casey uncapped her pen and composed the first clue. "_Roses are red, violets are blue. I feel so very cold, how about you?_ Casey left the note on the counter in plain view of the front door. The first hint led to the closet, where Casey began her second note. Once it was finished, she stuffed it in the pocket of her favorite trench coat.

"_So you found the first note, and read what I wrote. Take this clue and check the blue shoes."_ Casey had bought a pair of dark blue stilettos after losing a major case, in order to console herself. But by the time she got them home, she realized she hated them, upon further examination. They were sitting in a box on the stairs. Casey sat on one of the steps and composed her third note. "_I'm so sorry to rant, but you must check the plant._Hesitant, and wondering if her wording was okay, Casey folded the third note and left it in the right heel. Along with it she left her skirt.

The fourth clue was left in a ficus at the top of the stairs. _?o you heard what I said, and have dutifully read. For your reward, please see the bed."_

This one was a bit tricky. Again, Casey discarded an item of clothing, this time her blazer, and she entered her bedroom. Heading into the walk in closet, she retrieved the bag from the store she had visited the other day, and took the necessary items out. Sighing, she laid them on the bed, in plain view. Staring back at her was now a bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant, a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, and the most terrifying item of all: a nine inch long strap on dildo. Casey stared at the harness, biting her lip thoughtfully. Up until now she had told Olivia she wasn't ready for the detective to use one on her, but, after everything they had been through recently, Casey was ready to give herself to Olivia fully, once and for all. She knew in her heart that she was ready.

Pulling out of her thoughts, Casey composed the last note and taped it to the harness of the strap on. It was the only one that did not rhyme. "_I want to lay on my back and allow you to take me. I want to dig my nails into the sheets, and your skin, and yank on your hair while crying your name in ecstasy. How does that sound, Detective? You can take full control of me, and I won't raise a single objection. _Cementing her submissive decision, Casey finished taping the note to the harness and dimmed the lights in the bedroom. Stripping what little clothing she still had on, she laid down on the loveseat near her bedroom window and waited for the woman she loved. After a few moments, however, she sat up, suddenly feeling a bit modest, vulnerable, even. She wondered if she was making it too easy for Olivia. So it was with that thought in mind that the beautiful redhead stood, walked over to her clothes, and retrieved her panties. It was a lacy red pair that fit her perfectly; she had bought them the same day she bought the blue shoes, with Olivia in mind.

Once her panties were on, Casey walked over to the loveseat again and curled up on it. She knew both in her heart and her mind that Olivia would never hurt her, which was precisely why she had left herself open to what was surely about to happen.

She knew she deserved to be punished. She had been mouthy lately, without meaning to be, and she knew she had been too headstrong during that afternoon's fight with Olivia over the fate of a fifteen year old who raped his sister. Olivia had been infuriated to learn that Casey had cut a deal with him, but Casey had to, in order to obtain the names of his other victims. But did she have to call Olivia a bitch and get in her face the way she had? Casey sighed as she reflected on the moment. Yeah. She was definitely getting punished tonight. If there was one thing Olivia hated, it was Casey having an attitude with her, and Casey had done just that.

Casey wondered what the toy would feel like. Would it feel like a real man would? Or would it feel truly fake? Those were two of a plethora of questions that flashed across her mind, one after the other, making her head spin. But she was pulled out of her curiosity when she heard the front door unlock. The attorney curled up on the loveseat, half holding her breath as she waited for the sexy detective to decipher her notes and arrive in the bedroom. She was hot and ready to take her punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

So Much Wrong, But So Much Right

Chapter Two:

Punishment, Reparations, and the Key to Forgiving

Disclaimer: Neither author owns the television show or characters appearing in SVU Law & Order or makes any money from the writing or posting of this story.

_Rated M for strong sexual content, language, and themes. Read, review, and enjoy. ?_

Co authors- CaseyBensonNovak and ariel019

Author note: I am writing this edgy romance story jointly with CaseyBensonNovak.

To those who are my SVU Law & Order readers and commenters this is being planned to being a melding of enriched character development with loving, but strong punishment themes climaxing in the quest for forgiveness.

Ariel019

Chapter Two:

It had been quite some time since Casey had felt the scratch of a fingernail as it dug into the top of her ass crack. A second before she felt a tug immediately followed by cold air on her bare bottom as her panties were firmly pulled down to her knee hollows.

Unfortunately for her Olivia had just arrived for a showdown over her recent behavior. As the door opened and Olivia looked over Casey had made sure he was wearing one of her prettiest rose-red lace bikini panty and bra set. Only an emergency SVU Unit call from the precinct could save the pretty assistant attorney's ass.

The young lady as her disciplinarian would soon be calling her was in the assigned position required when expecting to be punished and it was good thing she was as she saw the ire in Olivia's eyes. Casey waited on her knees on the love seat looking out the window at Manhattan traffic below making sure to stick her butt out causing her panties to tighten significant to a see through state close to bursting displaying her crack in a manner which she cleverly knew hit her partner's hot buttons.

Olivia was furious with Casey and was determined to give her a proper spanking with the souvenir paddle she had acquired to blister the hind quarters of her naughty miss, but without an audience.

"You young lady, I assume you are sorry, but that does negate your attitude and accompanying behavior which I intend to deal with now!"

The Assistant DA was wide mouthed incredulous realizing she was really in for a blistering like she had never experienced before.

Casey had Olivia's heart, however it was her two upside down hearts forming her rich, red bottom cheeks that was drawing all her attention.

It had all started with an act of foolishness and her mouthing off at her love interest.

Casey had chosen a pair of tight fitting sheer bikini panties to assure that Olivia got a good look at her athletic, firm adorable high sitting behind. Playing what she felt was her Ace, using her ass in the art of the seduction, Casey strove to manage and edge out any conviction Olivia still had to punish Casey further for her juvenile behavior she had displayed yesterday.

Showing her sheer rose-red panty-clad bottom as she bent over tightened the lingerie further delineating her butt cheeks showing the outline to her lover standing behind her.

There was her lady attorney looking darling revealing her sheer panty-clad bottom for Olivia's inspection. Casey agreed to the closer look with a nod of her redhead shoulder length hair. Olivia held her lover firmly as Casey tried to escape, squirming her cute bottom up and down.

Casey's attractive detective, dyke as she sometimes called Olivia in teasing was told her lady that this round leather paddle would serve to seal the deal of their new life together. The spanking with the round leather paddle would consist of thirty well laid round leather paddle swats. There was no escape for Casey as bottom up ready for the main event of her discipline. The round leather paddle was well known as a formidable corporal punishment implement. Olivia a fine female detective was about to relate to its fine sting first hand.

**SWAP!**

The beauty of the leather paddle was it left a very strong punishing burn with little after effects on the spankee's bottom.

Flexible leather met bottom flesh and a swatch of pain soon made her butt cheeks shine! Flaming cheeks a bright red wide band of heat standing out now on her bottom. She had never been spanked with a round leather paddle nor was acquainted with its vicious building sting.

"You're going to remember to watch your mouth for a long time, Casey."

Olivia raised the flexible leather paddle high and wide and brought it down with a loud cracking sound. This was quickly followed by a rhythm of hard spanks right on her sheer panty whimsically provided by Casey's attempt at the art of seduction.

Casey squealed like a schoolgirl being punished. The slow rolling and swishing of her ass cheeks as she knelt in the love seat during her spanking with the fire breathing paddle which burnt its leather brand deep into her flesh. Her tight panties being partially eaten up into her butt crack as her spanking continued.

"Yeouch -Ouch!" squealed Casey arching her bottom up and stiffening out straight with shock. She reached behind her with her right arm back to rub a frantic hand on her right ass cheek.

**Spank!** Spank! **Spank!** Spank!

You have worked hard, "Spank! Spank! To earn, "spank! Spank! Just because you,

Spank! Pop! You unwisely chose to take your mouthy barbs to a hurtful level and now I must hurt your butt to curb that tongue!

Spank! Pop! Swat! Spank!

And, **Spank!** Swat! When you crashed your car, Pop! Spank!

Spank!

**Olivia** took a moment from her duty and deftly pulled down Casey's panties revealing just how red her bottom had gotten from her spanking so far. Olivia lifted the round leather paddle and continued to brand her now bare tender butt. The spanks were quite hard across her pinkish red ass trembling like a rabbit. Casey can't resist looking back up at her pretty butch punisher and pouted showing her peeved lover the tears dripping from her eyes.

**Splat!** Swat!

Leather met tender trembling bottom flesh and a wide band of pain soon colored her bottom cheeks a bright red with a wide band of searing heat standing out now on her bottom. Casey was now becoming acquainted with its unique sting.

**Spank! **Swat! **Crack! **Whack! **Spank! **Pop! **Spank!**

Her bottom quickly went from rose pink to dark pink on the way to a volcanic cinder fire engine red.

**Spank! **Pop! **Spank! **Spank! **Swat! **Crack! **Whack! **

Fifteen times the leather was raised high and lowered, meeting flesh on the way down every time. Casey was openly sobbing uncontrollably and pleading for the corporal punishment to cease.

The firm belt welting made Casey's bottom a red glowing beacon, full of blisters and blood raised welts. Reaching the teen's ability to manage her pain, the spanking took

As Olivia released Casey's hand they immediately went to her scorched cherry red swollen bottom. Though it was not very ladylike she rubbed so hard and pulled her cheeks apart so wide that she gave Olivia a show of her pucker pink winker blinking at her mate. The view giving a new prospective for a new conquest she had never considered before.

Olivia knew her sweet Casey would have trouble sitting for a couple of days and took pity on her rubbing a cool soothing cream into her torn up bottom. Casey noticed that Olivia was also sloshing some up and down her spread ass crack and this was followed by one and then two fingers exploring parts untouched before.

The spanking ended Olivia knew Casey would have trouble sitting tomorrow. This was the time to assure her lover she had briskly spanked for behavior he loved her had arrived. Olivia tapped Casey tenderly on the side of her hip and welcomed her onto her lap and as the errant lover was sitting on her lap hugged her red-hot bottom. All was well again in the Olivia/Casey household. Olivia had forgiven Casey; her still sniffling mate had suffered the consequences of her actions, learned her lesson.

"Casey, It hurts me to have to punish you like a child, but understand clearly missy, I will not hesitate to spank you again and add a new ass related punishment should you choose to treat our relationship with such disrespect again.

**A** more demure acting young lady had replaced the mouthy, bitchy personality she had exhibited earlier with Olivia. The pain radiating out of her red and purple colored bottom had curbed her sharp tongue. Her mascara had run down her cheeks while her face was wet with tears. The assistant district attorney's crying and tears were from more than the physical sting in her rear end. They were a product of the way she had treated her lover Olivia. Casey was grateful that Olivia had spanked her, she had learned her lesson and she felt all was well between them. Casey whimpered in pain as Olivia rubbed her bottom. Olivia's cell rang and she was forced to abruptly leave bumped her partner off her lap and Casey sat there on her sore butt and wept with unfulfilled urges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora's Box**

_Author's note: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the amazing second chapter by Ariel019. Now enjoy chapter 3, courtesy of moi, CaseyBensonNovak. Thanks for reading, and please review. _

Casey's week had been insane. She had been booked with a plethora of trials, and a myriad of hearings. The worst part was, she was lucky if she had seen Olivia for a total of three hours in the last seven days, because it seemed that every time they began to do something, Olivia's cell phone played mood ruiner and called her away. Casey shook her head as she packed her briefcase around seven Friday evening. If she had a nickel for every time their sex life had been interrupted due to Olivia's job, she had a feeling she would be quite rich. Tonight, the beautiful attorney vowed to make things different. She had absolutely no intention of allowing Olivia's damn phone to interrupt them, and, professional ethics aside, she was bound and determined to enjoy _one_ personal night.

So it was with a strangely out of character persona around her that Casey locked the office and made her way down to the parking garage, and to her car. Arriving at her Upper West Side apartment forty five minutes later, Casey made her way inside and opted to take the stairs, since her adrenaline was pulsing throughout her body, making it impossible to be patient enough for the elevator. Entering

Entering the apartment, Casey thought about what she was about to do. Like two months prior, she was going to attempt to seduce Olivia with a treasure hunt. Of course, all the other one had gotten her was a sore bottom and the inability to sit down properly. That had made court time with Petrovsky particularly embarrassing. Casey shook her head, making a mental promise that tonight would work. Tonight she would get what she had wanted for two months. Tonight there would be no interruptions, no mood ruining, etc. It would just be Casey and Olivia, enjoying a typical Friday night together in bed, if there was such a thing.

Casey retrieved a couple of her favorite pots, a box of spaghetti, some tomatoes from the refrigerator, and several jars of seasoning, including red pepper, which she swore Olivia was addicted to. Measuring the perfect amount of water sans measuring cup, Casey placed the heavy pot on the stove and set it to medium flame. She then set to work preparing her sauce in the other pot, and placed that beside the first, setting this one's flame to high. Thirty minutes later, when the spaghetti was finished, Casey scooped a heap onto a plate and smiled to herself. The smell of the pasta wafted through the kitchen, and she knew it would tantalize her beautiful girlfriend. Reaching for her notepad and a pen, Casey composed her first clue. "_To find out where I went, do investigate this crazy scent."_ Smiling to herself once more, the attorney taped the note to the front door. The clue led to the spaghetti, which was where she hid clue number two.

This one was a bit trickier. Casey paused for a moment, debating her wording. In fact, she discarded four pieces of paper before forming the perfect hint. "_Dear Detective, there is something amiss. Please go check the place of our third kiss._ Of course, she didn't know if Olivia remembered where their third kiss was, but it was significant, in that it had been right after that kiss that Casey made a horrifying confession about her past. One that she tried not to dwell on at the moment. There would be time to talk about it later.

Once the note was hidden strategically in the spaghetti, Casey made her way into the coat closet and began writing her third note. "_I know I deserve more than a rosy bottom and instead should wear your purple marks to work for a few days. Reach in my raincoat pocket and bring the hairbrush I brush my hair with an use it to make my naughty bottom glow."_ Casey placed that note on the door handle to the closet. Then she composed a second note to be hidden in this place. She knew she had just opened the door to a very painful spanking, but she found herself looking forward to it, rather than being afraid. Shaking her head, the attorney realized she was taking two major steps in trusting Olivia: allowing her to spank her with a foreign object, and allowing her to have anal sex with her with a strap on. With a soft smile, she composed the next clue.

"_Do you love me? In time we will see,_she wrote, taping the note to the inside of the closet door. Exiting the closet, she made her way to the stairs and removed the wall clock from its place on the wall to the right of the fourth step from the bottom. "_For all of your tries, you have earned a surprise. For being well read, you must now check under the bed. _Hiding the note behind the clock, Casey hung it back up and hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. Pushing the door open, she left it open just a crack, allowing a sliver of light to illuminate the room. It was now that she composed her third to last clue. "_Please do not create a mess in your haste to examine my favorite black dress."_ Casey slid the note under the bed and made her way into her bedroom closet. Turning the light on, she found the dress in question, the very dress she had worn when Olivia first kissed her. Carefully, Casey opened a box on the top shelf of her closet and retrieved three items, the very three she had laid on the bed two months ago.

The next step was challenging, to say the least. Casey struggled to get it to stay, but after a string of curse words and about twenty minutes of readjusting, Casey had managed to strap the huge toy onto her dress. She hoped it wasn't too bold. Truthfully, she felt a bit self conscious about it. Sighing, she placed the lubricant and two other items next to the toy, items she was too self conscious to spend much time looking at. She composed her second to last clue. "_Standing here, you must fill in the blanks. What were the words of Snow White's stepmother when she was alone?_ The clue only rhymed once the riddle was solved. Snow White's stepmother always uttered the words mirror, mirror and Casey hoped Olivia would solve that. Affixing the note to the dress's left sleeve, Casey exited the closet and entered her bedroom once more, then made her way into her bathroom.

Finally, it was time for the last clue. Casey phrased it carefully. This one was just a note, a simple note. It did not rhyme, it contained no riddle. It did, however, contain a reason. Casey sat on the counter and began writing. "_I_ _have gotten myself in trouble again, I suppose. I know I have a terrible temper, and I'm sorry for what I said at the precinct earlier. I didn't mean to call you an arrogant bitch...it just slipped out, and I'm sorry. But I know that you warned me what would happen if I snapped again, and I know I'm in a lot of trouble. I'm sure you have already devised a punishment, but I was hoping that maybe...maybe I could suggest one? I've had this fantasy lately, though I don't know where it came from. This has never been something I've allowed someone to do to me, but um, I was wondering if you possibly wanted to use the toy and take me..from..behind...By that I mean, um, in a different hole, perhaps? Only if you want. I really don't know where that fantasy came from, but for a few weeks now I've really been wondering what it feels like, and I trust you, Olivia. So with that in mind, I offer you my body, and my soul, because I know they are safe in your hands. I've been a bad girl, Detective. Don't you want to teach me a lesson? _Casey finished writing the note and taped it to the mirror, then sighed and, leaving her notepad and pen in the bathroom, entered her bedroom again.

She slowly stripped out of her clothes, folding them and placing them in the hamper. Then she removed the price tag from her shopping spree three days ago, and shook her head at the item she had purchased. Shaking her head, the beautiful redhead took a deep breath and then slipped into the lacy black teddy she had bought, with Olivia in mind. Then, she lit three candles, placing them in strategic locations around the bedroom, and slid under the covers, hiding until Olivia found her and began her punishment.

She wondered if it would hurt, and if so, how much. She had been with men, and lots of them, but never had she allowed a single one to have anal sex with her. She was too afraid, of the pain, of the aftereffects, and of the act in general. What if it did nothing for her? What if she was left in excruciating pain because of it? Those had always been the questions she comforted herself with when she told every single man absolutely not upon their request to violate her like that.

But it was different with Olivia. With Olivia, she was not afraid. She was a bit nervous, of course. But more than that...she was actually curious. And excited. And she was ready to allow Olivia to be the first and only person to ever take her like that. Now if only the detective would arrive and show her she was making the right decision. All Casey knew was that she couldn't wait, and that, as the moment of her toy-inflicted punishment grew nearer and nearer, she was going insane with the eager anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fearful Spanking**

Punishment, Retribution and Redemption SVU L&O

Story Alert: This is a work of passion involving adult women and CaseyBensonNovak as well as I would very much appreciate comments and character direction as this story continues to develop. This story undertaking is time-consuming and challenging to write. You story alerts and comments illustrate you appreciate the efforts and desire for this story to continue to play out. Do not read if Lesbian Spanking and Sex bothers you.

Chapter Four:

Olivia desiring a femme experience that beckoned back to her childhood when a hearty blistering spanking cleared the air when her teenage temper mouthy wrote a check her butt had to PAY for. Olivia had warmed up to settling their tiff this way, but there was an escalation of the spankings taking place in their relationship. However, remembering the first pitiful spanking attempts that had left her un-repentant and not chastened enough to change her behavior. It was only when the spanking still burned for the next several hours that the message to watch her tongue got through to her brain. To say she desired to have her panties forcibly pulled down, baring her bottom and spank her hard enough to leave purple marks for her to wear on her bottom the next couple of day would be false. However, while she hated being spanked just as it did them it cleared the air and brought serenity to her life.

Olivia's POV:

Giving an angry woman a wood backed hairbrush and requesting that they teach you a REAL lesson with a spanking is not a good idea. Especially when this is complicated by a co-worker/ lover who has just been mouthy, spouting the term bitch to describe you and taking her frustrations over court rulings on your ass. It was a fight best described as nuclear or 'Code Red'. This bratty, childish meltdown had happened at the precinct.

"Answer the question, young lady!"

"Yes Miss Olivia."

_**SMACK! CRACK! SMACK! CRACK! SPANK! WHACK! **_

"Yes Ma'am, I'm truly sorry!"

_**SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! SMACK! CRACK! SMACK!**_

"If you are truly sorry, then why are you still wearing you're 'sex you up' panties?"

Casey was at a loss for words. The lady lawyer did not know how to answer her. She was not even sure why she had taken the panties out her lingerie drawer to wear tonight in the first place, much less why she had decided to wear them for what she was pretty sure was going to be a punishment spanking.

Olivia entered the bedroom and you could cut the tension with a knife. While she had cooled of some since the hurtful fit Casey had thrown in front of their co-workers was a REAL problem in their relationship. The detective through a pair of more juvenile looking panties to the lady lawyer and ordered her to put them on which Casey quickly did. The time for talk was over as Olivia yanked Casey off her feet and threw her across her lap. The panties were quickly yanked down and the belt she had taken from around her waist was doubled over and commenced to express her displeasure with her mate's temper tantrum back at the precinct.

_**SMACK! CRACK! SMACK! SPANK! **_

Olivia had switched from her leather belt to her wooden hairbrush. The polished wood back cracked against her upturned butt, sounding like shots from a semi automatic rifle.

"You actually told me not to get my panties in a bunch!" Olivia said turning red in the face.

_**SMACK! CRACK! SMACK! SPANK!**_

Casey had been reposition over a short stool they used to reach thing in top cabinets and the hall closet. The lady lawyer's ass was now red as a tomato and filled with uncompromising fire!

_**WHACK! CRACK! SPANK! SPLAT!**_

After a couple of minutes of hard determined swats she turned the brush over and began to roughly scrub Casey's butt with the stiff bristles bringing more blood close to the surface of her delicate skin.

"I'm tired of your Shit! Damn it girl this has got to change! You have selfishly tried to turn our relationship into a train wreck!" Olivia said raising the hairbrush once again above her ear before whacking it down into the red quivering bottom.

_**WHACK! CRACK! SPANK! SPLAT!**_

"I love you honey, but that means I care enough to blister your ass until you can not sit down if you act in a way that endangers our relationship."

Those last four across her sit spot were just a shade from brutal immediately developing into purple bruises. These were the ones they both knew she would long feel every time she down! The evidence was left on her bottom done Casey felt that her bottom was on fire. Her crying was accompanied by hick ups and a runny nose from her red congested face.

_**WHACK! CRACK! SPANK! SPLAT!**_

The blood flushed to the surface as her punisher lover fed more blisters via her wooden hairbrush into the lady lawyer's overwhelmed throbbing moons. Large dollop tears of contrition were running down Casey's cheeks as she now sobbed like she had when she was a teen. Then, as now she could not help but sound like a girl of seven who had just experienced a burning spanking.

"I have learned my lesson, sweetie please, please stop. You don't realize how much you can hurt a woman with that brush!"

_**CRACK! SMACK! SPANK! Splat!**_

The paddling with the wood backed hairbrush seemed to go on forever as the pain continued to grow in Casey's ass while all the bucking up and down caused air bubbles to form in her tummy. The result was she started farting as her spanking concluded. Despite the pain the fart spasms made her center shiver and her clitty quiver and filled with blood growing hard while her vagina was secreting like Niagara Falls between her legs.

A full minute and a half passed before Casey realized that her spanking was over at least for the time being. She could hear movement behind her as she cried herself out and realized that Olivia was behind her nudging her red bottom spreading the valley between her cheeks apart as the room air ticked her small winking pink pucker


	5. Chapter 5

**The Puppeteer Pulls The Strings**

Chapter Five

Warning: This chapter contains disciplinarian spanking, sexual domination including anal. If this bothers you do not read further. Rated M for adults 18 years of age and older.

Story Alert: This is a work of passion involving adult women and CaseyBensonNovak as well as myself would very much appreciate comments and character direction as this story continues to develop. This story undertaking is time consuming and challenging to write. You story alerts and comments illustrate you appreciate the efforts and desire for this story to continue to play out.

**Squealing and Squirming**

Olivia had attended to her bathroom needs freshening up while she left Casey to deal with pulling her panties back up and dressing for their dinner together. Her poor butt was stiff and sore. The entire area was a deep purple from the overlapping bruises. There were blood blisters and hard ridged welts criss-crossed both butt cheeks where Casey had been hit in the same spots multiple times with Olivia's hairbrush. As the lady lawyer looked in the wall mirror her ass burned like it was still heating on an open flame being grilled. Her ass was a mess, but she no longer cared. Casey could spank her again if she wanted if only she would fuck her. Punish her asshole as she had her asshole. She wanted to beg for Olivia to take her most private hole punishing her to the depths of her flawed character.

Casey knew she was a competent professional and knew she was a good woman and capable of making better decisions, but now she must pay with her virgin sex hole. Thoughts of being mastered into submission caused Casey's legs trembled and her vagina erupted with goo. She caught the erupting spew by grabbing her bikinis off the floor and gingerly pulling the panties back up with a wince. She chose a cotton yellow t-shirt dress that she thought would be soft on her bottom to wear over her red blister ridden and purple bruised spanked bottom which she know in her heart she had earned and deserved for her despicable behavior. She chose a cotton yellow t-shirt dress that she thought would be soft on her bottom to wear over her red blister ridden and purple bruised spanked bottom which she know in her heart she had earned and deserved for her despicable behavior.

Olivia arrived back in the kitchen dining nook just in time to catch Casey with her hand under her dress and inside her panties naughtily frigging herself to a second climax. When Casey opened her eyes her gaze met Olivia's as she stood in front of their kitchen table. Olivia decided based on the evidence in front of her dinner could wait. Olivia acting like a puppeteer with a smile on her face motion for Casey her puppet, lady lawyer to stand up, bend over the table, raise her dress up and pull her panties down.

Casey obeyed quickly getting up leaning forward bend over so her butt was high in the air and then reached around hand pulled her dress up over her very tender bottom followed by the lowering of her panties to present her butt to Olivia for her punishment. Olivia was enjoying pulling Casey's heart strings and took a long time inspecting her handiwork from her recent harsh treatment of her mouthy lover's bottom. Her fingers gently traced each welt and circular bruise. Her probing brought gasps and moans from Casey's lips. Olivia could not tell if they were caused by the sensation of pleasure or pain.

Finally Olivia was satisfied. The detective positioned her a step behind and to the right of the womanly quivering reddish purple hued ass flesh in front of her as Casey bent over further grabbing the far edge of the table. The first punishment she had punished her by using the hairbrush. Now tonight, she was going to reward the lady lawyer by just using her hand.

Using a deliberate, slow circular motion, she gently rubbed first one cheek, then the other. When she relaxed and let out a long sigh of contentment she quickly landed two hearty spanks.

CRACK! SMACK!

One on each cheek.

Casey groaned and tensed her body, waiting for the onslaught to begin. Instead of more stinging swats from Olivia's hand her fingertips began to gently rub her fresh again. As Casey's body responded to the gentle touch, she again relaxed the muscles in her butt. As soon as Olivia felt her relax she delivered two more sharp spanks to twin mounds.

_Spank! Spank! _

This was to be a very special spanking. Olivia wanted to train Casey to accept pain as part of her pleasure. Olivia was going to deliver pain until she had accepted her gift of pleasure. Yet Casey knew that her acceptance of her partner's pleasure would be rewarded with more pain. In reality it was catch22 situation, but she did have control over how long the spanking would last. Not the number of spanks, but the length of time.

Snap! Slap!

The swats continued to fall. Soon the pleasure and pleasure blended into to a feeling of ecstasy until Casey could not tell the difference between the two sensations. Olivia set the pace with each spank. Amazingly she thrust her butt out a little further in an effort to meet the full force of Olivia's open hand.

_Splat! Spank!_

A fine coat of sweat broke out all over Casey's body, but she still did no cry out in pain. The pace of the swats had sped up quite a bit as Casey began to loosen up sooner and sooner.

As suddenly as it had started the spanking was over and the silence in the room was disquieting.

"Please fuck me in my ASS!" Casey in a raspy voice begged from behind the curtain of hair that had fallen down around her face. She could not believe she had gotten up the nerve to ask her, but she had.

Olivia did not appear to have heard her, because she continued to rummage around in a shoe box she had gotten out of a cabinet.

"I said, Please fuck me Olivia in my B-b-butt. Didn't you hear me?"

Olivia nodded her head distracted with her project pulling items out of the box and assembling the parts in the kitchen out of Casey's line of vision.

When Olivia was ready she ordered Casey down on the floor. She got up off the table and on wobbly legs knelt on the dining nook floor rug.

Spank! A brisk swat encouraged the accomplished lady lawyer to take a more subservient position on her hands and knees with her shapely ass up high in the air.

Apprehensively Casey spread her legs wide as she could opening the gate to her small precious pink jewel pouting up at her conqueror. She knelt behind her and whipped on the front of her dress revealing a large strap on dildo which poked against Casey's bottom. With one hand she raised her dress while he grasp her hip with the other one. Position the faux penis over her little brown asshole. Olivia buried her strapped on dildo into her pulsing anus until her belly smacked against her warm spanked butt.

Olivia left her dildo buried to the hilt for several seconds to allow Casey's poop chute to try to get accustom to her size. She savored the sensation of the muscles inside her ass flexed as they tightened on the dildo pulling on her vulva triggering sparks in her clit as she felt a tug on the dildo strapped around her waist.

Soon her dildo was pistoning in and out of her ass at a steady pace with the strength behind Olivia's hips. Casey's hand had returned to her dripping vagina where her fingertips were strumming across her clit so fast that they were just a blur.

Olivia pulled the dildo all the way out and then slammed it painfully back in all the way up her pooper before yanking it out abruptly and cramming it again before her outrage anus can close. The result of this rough fucking technique were grunts and farts as air was forced up her anal canal in quantities that caused her to toot and poot. These sounds humiliated a reddening faced Casey and sent waves of arousal hardening her nipples and erecting her clit for the conqueror of the gate she had breached.

Small grunts and farts escaped her ass lips as Casey was pushed closer and closer to her limit while forging deeper and deeper into the pain now becoming a ride to her first ever anal climax. There was a sweet stink in the air from the lady lawyers embarrassing farts mixed with the sweet smell of both horny ladies arousal.

Suddenly, Casey stiffened an animalistic growl escaped through her clenched mouth as her body began to shudder and shake just as Olivia's nerve ending caught fire as she pumped load after load of creamy hot cum up Casey's hurting asshole.

Olivia felt her clit begin to throb as she began to cum the dildo strapped around her waist irritating the erect little bud out of her vaginal hood as she fucked Casey hard and deep This rapid movement and cheek vibration triggered Casey to begin to cry feeling the raw pain of the rough coupling.

Remaining impaled on the dildo and the pain was tremendous, her faux penis never lost its hardness. It throbbed and pulsed against her butt, slipping back and forth making squishy and farting noise as butt juice leaked around the dildo. A burning sensation more and more was being replaced with waves of pleasure both radiated from her overworked asshole.

Casey saw stars as she too climaxed cum spewing over the hand she had been holding on her vagina strumming her engorged clit. She ground her bruised ass into Olivia's tummy as wave after wave after shuddering wave of passion crashed through her bottom region in one long mind shattering orgasm.

The two stayed locked together for several minutes staying inside the lady lawyer's asshole as new pleasures shot through both of heir bodies as Olivia unstrapped the dildo, but left the tool inside her girlfriend. Then Casey grunted and gave a long sigh and farted around the dildo embedded deep in her ass as she expelled it like one big log.

**Aftermath:**

Olivia stood, tucked the dildo back under her loose summer dress and straightened her clothing while Casey continued to lean forward on all fours on the floor.

"Clean yourself up, heat up the pasta. I will make us a salad we can enjoy with your Italian dinner.

Casey started to get up feeling a twinge of pain coming from her leaking anus which burbled as she squatted on the floor. The lady lawyer immediately put a hand to close her bottom cheeks to prevent a possible accident kicking her panties off and letting her dress fall over her bottom as she hurried to the bathroom to expel the goo Olivia had squirted up her bottom through the dildo/penis.

The torrid torment for the assistant district attorney had ended. Casey's ass was on fire as her panties slid back and forth across her battered purple bruised bottom, while at the same time they clung to her vagina and constantly irritated hard clit, arousing her center while still be reminded that she truly is at present a well punished young lady under the power and control of her of her partner, Olivia.

Despite the pain, her clit had filled with blood and grown hard and her vagina was secreting like Niagara Falls between her legs in the tight confines of the white floral print bikini panties where there was a wet spot on the fabric outlined by the enflamed lips of her vulva.

When Casey got back to the kitchen Olivia met her with a hug, tongue French kiss and a pat on her sore bottom. Casey wondered as she took her seat barely able to sit down from the rough ass fucking. Did Olivia realize she had gone to far.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tense Café Lunch**

Chapter Six

Casey ate her pasta quietly. She listened to Olivia talk, but she could only muster a few "Mm-hms" in reply, and that was only occasional. She knew Olivia was looking at her, wondering what was going on, but Casey forced herself to finish her dinner, and then, when Olivia handed her the dishes, she washed, dried, and put everything away. She felt an annoying twinge coming from her breached bottom tunnel. In more pain than she had ever been, and she felt emotionally and physically worn out, but took solace that her anus was not torn.

Making her way into her bedroom, Casey laid down, curling up on the bed trying to make sense of the punishment that boiled over from raw emotions. The events of the last few hours flew through her mind. Where had everything gone so haywire? She was a smart woman and she had researched the act, but as they say the truth is in the pudding. The reality was having a solid object in that; you know private area was not suited for such an insertion. Maybe that was why it had been so painful she supposed. Remembering her research she realized the problem. The articles mentioned fingers in the anus, first one, than two and finally three gently, but persistently gaining entry and being buried in her anal canal, Casey had expected some pain, but this was close to her limit. Olivia had to choke back her tears and she didn't even look up when a shadow entered the room and loomed over her. "I'm sorry I made you mad," the redhead whispered, her voice shaking.

"Honey, I'm not mad, I have a hard time showing my emotions and while your punishment spankings have always been given with a measure of love I transfixed on how that fifteen year old girl felt being taken and that energy transferred into my hips slamming into your butt causing the dildo to saw in and out of your sore ass hole." Olivia answered, sitting on the bed beside her. She reached over to stroke Casey's hair, but the younger woman pulled away, as best she could without falling off of the bed. Olivia sat still for a moment, clearly stunned. "Are you alright, Case?"

Casey shook her head. "No," she murmured. "I am a lot of things right now, Olivia, but okay is not one of them. I just want to lie down and hopefully the pain will go away."

"I hurt you." Olivia bit her lip. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A jolting truth that shook her soul. "Casey," the detective began. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I should have known I had taken it too far when you cried, but I just thought..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Casey couldn't bring herself to turn around and face her. "It took almost a week for the pain to fully go away when you spanked me a couple of months ago," she explained. "This time it is going to take longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stunned and Bummed**

Casey had laid still on the bed, her back turned to Olivia, for five minutes now. Her breathing had slowed to a pace that resembled a deep sleep, but the young attorney was far from unconscious. Her emerald eyes were wide open, and she stared ahead at the wall opposite her side of the bed. She adjusted the pillow underneath her and sighed, still unable to look at Olivia. It was heartbreaking to lay there next to the woman she loved, unable to face her. Their bodies were inches apart, but for Casey, it may as well have been a thousand miles.

It came down to shame. The throbbing pain that coursed through her was near unbearable, but even that was not what kept her from looking at her girlfriend. At least, not by itself. Casey sighed again. She felt vulnerable, weak, and lonely. She was embarrassed for several of the reactions her body had experienced as she had endured her punishment, especially since, she prided herself in being ladylike. It was how she had been raised by her uber rich, uber strict parents. Being ladylike was definitely not in the same dictionary as the various reactions she had experienced. And for that, she felt increadibly humiliated.

Laying there, awake while Olivia remained stone silent next to her was too much. Finally unable to stand it any longer, Casey got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body and making her way outside onto the balcony. Placing her elbows on the edge, she gazed out at the city below, sparkling with happiness. It had always seemed so beautiful when she was out here, but now, the sight of the glimmering below brought tears to Casey's eyes. Hearing the sound of laughter from the sidewalk below, she turned away, too upset to deal with other people's happiness.

Spotting the bench she had bought so long ago, Casey walked over to it, but hesitated, debating whether sitting down was worth the pain that would inevitably follow. She quickly decided against it, and instead stood beside the ficus next to the balcony. She knew Olivia hadn't hurt her on purpose. It came down to the fact that the detective was one who often did not realize her own strength. However, though she knew it was not intentional, Casey was still in a world of pain caused by her encounter with the detective's strength, and she was a fast healer, but it would still take a few weeks for her wounds to fully heal. Her emotional wounds were another story.

"Come back inside," came Olivia's voice behind her. Within seconds, the brunette was standing at Casey's side. "Casey, it's freezing out here. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm okay," Casey said quickly. Seeing the strange look that was etched into Olivia's furrowed brows, the redhead sighed. "Listen, I love you, more than anything, in fact. And I loved my punishment. It felt incredible in so many ways. But I feel really ashamed right now because of certain things that I did during my punishment, and I think if I just get a little bit of space I'll be fine."

Olivia looked into her eyes. Chocolate brown locked with emerald green. "I am sorry for going too far. I am glad you at least enjoyed yourself, pain aside. I love you, Casey, and if it takes me a thousand years, I will make this up to you." The detective removed her coat and draped it over Casey's snow white shoulders. "Take this. It's too cold out here for you to just be in that tank top and skirt." She gently kissed the redhead and pulled back.

"I'll miss you," Casey murmured.

"I'll miss you too," Olivia replied, her chocolate brown eyes shimmering with tears. "Just know that I will come when you need me. When you're ready, I'll be here. I promise I will find a way to make this up to you." The detective turned to leave.

Casey stopped her. "Olivia?" she asked. Olivia turned around and looked at her, curiosity clouding her gaze. "Um." Casey swallowed hard. "Thank you," she whispered. "That was the most amazing punishment. And I forgive you for these blisters, but I still need some time to get over my humiliation. Just know that I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Olivia answered, kissing Casey once more before sliing the glass door open and entering the bedroom. Moments later, Casey swore she heard the front door close.

The attorney looked down at her current outfit, a tank top and mini skirt. It was not her normal choice of apparel, but she was catering to the pain in her butt. She looked down at the bracelet Olivia had given her a month into their relationship and shook her head. Someday they would be together again. Casey had already forgiven Olivia, at least partially. It would take time to forgive her fully, as much as it would to forgive herself. "I love you," she whispered to the wind, before folding her arms on the balcony and burying her head, quickly giving into quietly sobbing. She missed Olivia already.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Unexpected Meeting**

Casey sighed as she looked down at the flowers in front of her front door. They were pink roses, her favorite flower of all. Shaking her head, she picked the flowers up and unlocked her apartment, then slipped inside. Reaching the kitchen, with her car keys still in hand, the young attorney read the card, though she already knew what it would say. However, she read it anyway. "_Casey, what must I do to make you forgive me? I sent you imported chocolate and this is the fifteenth bouquet of roses I've sent, not to mention all the other types of flowers. I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry. I wish you would consider talking. It's been a month and my life is like a black abyss without you, honey. I will always love you. Love, Olivia._" Casey sighed once more. Thirty two days had passed since the night that turned their relationship upside down. That was thirty two days of loneliness, lack of communication between herself and Olivia, and a depression deeper than any Casey had ever felt before. Lately she had to force herself to even get out of bed. Going to work was a chore, a terrifying prospect every day that brought the stress of seeing Olivia.

And then there were the loving voicemails. The chocolate. The infinite flowers. Olivia had even sent her a singing telegram, which was horrible and off key, though Casey hadn't been able to stop herself from smiling a bit, even through her pain. Casey was yanked from her thoughts when her phone pierced the silence. Biting back a sudden flow of tears, she checked her text messages, and realized she had one from Alex asking where she was. Quickly, she informed the other attorney that she was on her way, and dropped her phone into her purse.

She had agreed to meet Alex at a cafe around the corner, though she hadn't the slightest idea why. If there was one thing Casey knew, it was that she was not in the mood to talk. Talking led to crying and crying led to heartbreak...or were they all intermingled? Shaking her head, the attorney grabbed her coat, the reason she had stopped by the apartment in the first place, and, leaving the flowers on the counter, exited, forgetting to lock her front door as she hurried out.

"Are you going to drink that coffee or just stare at it?"

For the second time in under an hour, Casey was jolted from her thoughts. She realized she had been staring into the murky depths of the coffee she had ordered, despite knowing, in all likelihood, she would not drink a drop of it. She hadn't eaten anything in two days, and she had only been able to keep down a few bottles of water over the past several days. "Alex, why did you bring me here?"

"You brought yourself here," Alex pointed out. "I asked you to come here because you need someone to talk to, someone neutral. I know you're hurting, but you need to talk."

"I don't need to talk, and as someone who has previously slept with her, you're hardly neutral. For all I know, your ulterior motive is to separate us further so that you can have her for yourself!" Casey's words were packed with suspicion, despite, or perhaps because of, her depression and anger.

Alex sighed, placing her own coffee cup on the table between them. "If I wanted Olivia for myself, do you really think I would have arranged the surprise I have for you?"

"What surprise?" Casey asked, arching her eyebrow suspiciously. "Alex, if you're Olivia in disguise, fuck off," she ordered. Thinking rationally was rather difficult when crying for eternity seemed the more pleasant option. No one had ever affected Casey the way Olivia did, not even Charlie. And he had inflicted far worse injuries on her. She went back to staring at her coffee.

"She's not in disguise. Neither am I," said a voice behind her. It was a voice that haunted Casey's nightmares and pranced across her dreams, and it was a voice she was too depressed to hear.

Startled, Casey tried to stand up abruptly, but in her hasty attempt to leave, and Alex's subsequent defeat of the attempt by grabbing her and pulling her back, she nearly knocked over her coffee. Thwarted, she looked out the window as Olivia invited herself to sit at the end of the table. "What the hell?" she demanded, turning her glare to Alex. "This is your surprise?"

Alex sighed. "Casey, this is getting ridiculous. You two have barely spoken, and the only times you do speak, you are cold in your body language and words. Olivia asked me to help her, and I agreed, because you two are a great couple, and I'm not going to sit idly by while you throw it away over a freaking punishment session. Olivia hurt you, we all know that. But she feels horrible, and you need to wake up and realize that she never meant to do so. I know you're angry, and I certainly do not blame you, but I will say that you cannot be angry forever. She loves you, Casey, and I know you love her."

Casey felt ridiculous. She and Alex were speaking about Olivia in a proverbial sense, even though the detective was barely a foot away. It was something five year olds would do, and she was not going to take part. Biting her lip and summoning every inch of courage she could, she faced the brunette, nothing but hurt and pain etched into her emerald green eyes. "I can't forgive you yet," she said quietly.

Olivia nodded. "I know that, and I understand fully. But listen to me. I was talking to Alex, and she knows someone who has made a sort of career out of punishing people however they want. And we were talking about it, and thought if I endured the same pain I made you suffer, maybe you would..."

"Feel better?" Casey cut in, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "So your brilliant solution for hurting me is to fucking cheat?" she demanded, standing up quickly, this time too quick for Alex to stop her. She paused as the idea began to take root in her mind, but then she shook her head, looking away, feeling guilty for even thinking it. "Don't put yourself through that," she said quietly.

"Casey, I'm going to put myself through it, for you. If it means winning your heart back, then I'll do anything." Olivia stood and moved as if she was going to kiss Casey, but the redhead pulled back, startled and unwilling. "Will you come back to my arms?"

Casey shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted, knowing Olivia was asking if she took the punishment, would she win her love again? But it was too much to process for her heartbroken brain, and after murmuring a quiet goodbye, Casey rushed out of the cafe, thankful that, since they knew no one there, they were able to openly talk.

Olivia sighed and turned to Alex. "Call her," she ordered. "Tell her I'm ready tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

**You Are There **

**Chapter Nine**

**Punishment, Reparations, and the Key to Forgiving**

_**Rosy Red Bottom Spanked **_

Olivia in her own Words: POV

The how of why I had arrived here was not important? It was the why that was important now! A month has gone by since I reluctantly respected the wishes of Casey and moved out. There had been zero personal contact except work related discussions. Our relationship remains rocky and icy. The lady detective had tried flowers, chocolates and even a singing telegram.

Olivia spurned by any acknowledgement of herself by Casey reaches out to Alex and arranges for a very reluctantly accepted invitation by her friend Alex to at least have lunch at a café where Olivia will suddenly arrive.

Angrily she will want to leave, but Alex will grab her arm and firmly pull her back in her chair. She will say it is so sad for her to throw away what is so far to find in life, a love partner.

This will start a conversation where Alex squirming on her own reluctant butt will agree to do EVERYTHING in the same manner to Olivia's bottom outside as well as inside to SAVE her friend's relationship.

The story I'm about to relate is true. I know it is true because my bottom is still sore red and marked with purple bruises from my mistress Rebecca and it is 22 hours later since that dominance session. Though my curvaceous small My heart is in my throat as I smell that intoxicating leather that surrounds me including a dark green leather OBGYN Table and a couple dozen paddles, whips tawses, crops and that most dreaded stinging cane. My heart was in my throat and my clit grew as the fright of what I am in for triggers the reality that this was going to be painful and my current and past lovers would see and touch real tears on my puffy face before this serious spanking was over.

These were my thoughts as the dungeon room door opened and Mistress Rebecca entered the room. The attractive young lady in her mid twenties was alluring yet very intimidating standing there wearing a tight, short black leather skirt with matching pantyhose as well as green satin panties from Victoria Secret pulled partially into her ass crack.

Professional disciplinarian Rebecca told us we should address her as 'Mistress Rebecca' Then, it became clear no one in the room except Rebecca was in charge

"I do NOT do scripted sessions, which means I agreed to do an over the knee spanking...and that is what you will get. What I wear is up to me. What I decide to spank your naughty bottom with is up to my discretion."

The role-play immediately starts with me in my blue jean skirt and green panties trembling in anticipation as a bad teen girl and Mistress Rebecca playing my exasperated mother determined to teach her say teen daughter a lesson she will never forget. My sassiness will be dealt with severely as my professional disciplinarian Rebecca ordered me to bend over

"Come on young lady bend over my lap".

Olivia pouted like a little girl of eight about to be spanked.

"Rebecca, What did I do to deserve a spanking?"

Olivia was cornered realizing the importance of gaining an assistant detective role as Rebecca's girl Friday on her future after college. The pretty brunette detective said, while she lowered herself for the second part of her spanking for the awful and awkward trip across Rebecca's knees. Rebecca needed to show Olivia she meant business and pulled up her short jean skirt, smiling with amusement as her 'Hello Kitty' panty clad bottom was sticking up in the air, especially in her bent position.

She realized just how vulnerable she was with her most private of all pink pouting hole exposed to her punisher.

Olivia gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at him.  
But it was for naught. Rebecca told Olivia

"You've got a good spanking coming Olivia" Rebecca informed her.

**Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank! **Spank!

Rebecca's hand landed repeatedly all over her firm butt with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh of both bottom cheeks.

"Owl" the pain of the spankings she snapped her brunette head back and her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged from her throat.

**Spank! **Blam! **Spank! **Wham! **Pop! Spank! **Splat! **Whack! **Spank! **Crack!**

Before the young detective could react to the first bare spank, Rebecca's punishing hand landed again, this time squarely against her curvaceous plump right butt cheek.

"OWWW"

Olivia wailed as her pink white legs flashing up and her brunette haired head jerking backwards.

"Stop it hurts! Don't, please it hurts "Olivia yelped! Splat!

This time Rebecca's palm cracked down across her lovely pert bottom with an effective snap of her wrist which added a particular nasty sting to each spank.

"Oh, oo woo ooo"

Her ass was now beginning to turn a hot red color and throbbed. Rebecca took time from spanking the red bottomed detective and pulled down her panties off her bottom and felt the heat coming of her former room mate's very red bottom

Olivia also had a lump in her throat and nervously swallowed as the paddle she saw in Rebecca's hand. She recognized it as the same paddle her now recalled she had swung through the air with a dismissal that somewhere in Midtown Manhattan parents were spanking their daughters like Neanderthals. "P-POW" she had mocked making paddle usage sounds making fun of parents who spanked their children as the paddle made a swoosh sound through the air.

The "heat for the seat" paddle, a medium length board about 10" long and about 1/4" thick-made of cedar the thickness of your pinky finger lacquered to a shiny surface with a picture of girl her skirt up on her back and her pink panty-clad bottom on view.

"Use To Guarantee A Hot Ass Seat." Olivia knew now that the hot seat the paddle referred to was going to be her very sore red ass.

Olivia shrieked and tried to struggle to protect her precious bottom from the painful onslaught of hard paddle swats.

"I am sorry for hurting you and causing you such mental and physical pain I continue to be compelled to make amends for, please forgive me Casey" Olivia begged.

Olivia's hick ups crying settled down Rebecca tried to gauge the sincerity of her client's apology to her lover. That was until this incident as the red as a caboose pert butt remained draped across her lap. The swats with the wooden paddle had stopped, but the question for Olivia was is she finished?

"Olivia the truth is you could have not stabbed me in the ass with your dildo around your waist." Casey said becoming vocal and emotional.

Rebecca emphasized that last factoid pulling the paddle back behind her ear and swinging down at Olivia's cringing bottom with a mighty swat and a wrist snap action that burned into the lower bottom crack of a suffering Olivia.

The spanking with the over the lap paddle alarmingly became more intense and Olivia began to sob as her bottom was transformed to a bright shiny red beacon of pain.

The horrified detective noticed its vivid red colorization as she anxiously glanced back over her shoulder.

"Owl I Will Never Do Those Things Again" she tearfully begged for mercy, her flaming bottom inspiring words that surprised Olivia, words that might have come more likely from a misbehaving child.

Rebecca noticed as she continued her spanking. By this time her spanker's striking spank spot was a blazing stinging red with angry white blisters cropping up on her suffering burning bottom.

Rebecca so much hoped Olivia was coming to terms with what her shrewish behavior had brought upon herself and she could out a rebuttal to her treatment of her lover.

Mistress Rebecca finished off with a whip; it was purple and had five strands of leather. She made me take off my panties and bend further over her lap, so that my pained red ass could be kissed with the sting of her five leather strand whips. That paddling left a fresh canvas of welts on my burning bottom. I tried to get up but Mistress Rebecca said I had been a very naughty young lady as she kicked my legs out wide and slammed my stomach back into her tummy and I farted. This angered my mistress and she ordered me reach back and spread my sore ass cheeks which by the way were hot to the touch and she whipped my puckering butthole with the tip of a leather belt. I can attest to the sting of that punishment. Bent over her lap and she proceed to light a fire in my butt hole. I could see in the mirrored wall along with an angry crop of blood blisters that dotted my swelling behind.

Casey dissolved into a torrent of tears and for a moment Olivia was elated her heart soaring hoping their troubles were behind them. This was her strongest hope as

However, her hopeful warm smile as she looked back at Casey was met with an Iceman cometh or in this case woman stare.

Olivia's forlorn face of unease spoke volumes to the divide that still remained

"Where the hell do we go from here, Casey?" Olivia wailed in misery not from the pain in her ass, but that which radiated from her soul in frustration she still had not found the key to forgiveness.

End of Chapter Nine

Read and review to let me know what Casey should have the professional disciplinarian do to Olivia.


End file.
